Jethro, Jenny, John, and Dave
by CandyMater
Summary: Jenny's brother John shows up at NCIS to tell her their father died. Dave is her other brother. What will Gibbs think? Will he want to know more about her past or will he let it go? Jibbs and Tony is Gibbs' son so he is not on the team. He is only like seven or so. The team is Kate, Ziva, and Mcgee.


The team was already assembled waiting for Gibbs and Jenny to show up. The elevator binged and the two walked in. Grabbing his service weapon Gibbs told his team to get a move on. "What do we got McGee"

"Lance Corporal Joe Tompkins, shot three times. No family except for his parents"

"Kate gas the truck and let's roll out" After collecting all the evidence they could from the crime scene, they came back to NCIS to dig through phone records, bank statements, and pretty much everything else about the corporal. After getting stuck time after time Gibbs got up for a coffee break. On a man stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen. He missed running into Gibbs by inches. Gibbs stopped and studied the man while the studied him. The stranger was tall, lean, with dark black hair and matching beard. He was wearing an air force BDUs and had a huge cast on his right leg along with his left arm in a sling and a black eye. He just looked like he was in a great deal of pain. "Can I help you" Gibbs growled out.

"I'm looking for Jenny Sheppard's office"

"Right up there" Gibbs pointed for having a huge leg cast the man got up the stairs in record time. Gibbs sat back down, coffee could wait, and he wanted to know who wanted what with his girlfriend. His team was equal as curious but continued working so they wouldn't face the wrath of Gibbs.

Cynthia saw the man coming and was curious as to how he got up the stairs; she shrugged it off as he approached. "How can I help you sir"

"I'd like to see Jen… Director Sheppard please"

"Name"

"Not important" He sat down in the waiting chair.

"Director, you have a visitor" She said into the phone when jenny had picked up.

"Who"

"I'm not sure; he won't tell me his name"

"Well send him in, I guess"

"You can go in sir" He nodded his thanks and went in.

Jenny had her chair facing the wall so she couldn't see who is was. "What do you need" she asked.

"A fine hello to your older brother, Jen" The chair whipped around and Jen launched into his arms.

After a sort of hug in order to cause as little pain to him as possible, Jenny demanded a reason for all the bumps and bruises. "It's nothing just a little repercussion of being in the military/air force".

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Dave contacted me. He told me dad died of a heart attack"

"Oh my God" While John had never really been close to their dad, Dave and her were very close to their dad.

"When's the funeral"

"Tomorrow, I meant to come soon but I couldn't get off and then I had to go to the hospital the next day"

"Well, this is something I didn't see coming"

"How about we hang out tonight and catch up" He suggested.

"Can't I'm meeting my boyfriend's son tonight" she thought for a minute "I could ask him if you could come and he could meet you too"

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose"

"Yeah, heck you might be an uncle one day"

"I'm already an uncle to Dave's kids" He laughed. "I better go, I'm staying at the Sunshine Hotel, room 206 if I'm invited tonight" He started to leave.

"Wait let me escort you out and help you on the stairs"

"Ugh. I made it up here on my own didn't I?"

"Yeah but my boyfriend's down in the bullpen" He looked momentarily disgusted but then allowed her to lead him. Gibbs and his team watched the director help the man down the stairs and towards the elevator. He kissed her cheek and stepped into the elevator with a couple agents before the doors closed.

"So jenny, who was your mystery guest" Gibbs demanded.

"Someone I haven't seen in months" She said realizing Gibbs' whole team was waiting for a name. Gibbs arched his eyebrows waiting for a real name. Jenny sighed. "That was my brother John, he told me our father died of a heart attack" With that Jenny turned on her heel walked away.


End file.
